Meta Nightmare!
by Cheese Nachos Supreme
Summary: Chatot plus Meta Knight plus Blade Knight equals meta nightmare! Chatot somehow finds himself stranded on Planet Pop Star. How will he ever get back to the Pokemon world and Wigglytuff's Guild? On hiatus.
1. The Star Warriors

**~Meta Nightmare!~**

**Chapter One: The Star Warriors**

Meta Knight and Blade Knight had just defeated Wispy Woods, the weird, blowing, mouthed tree in the Green Greens, and they were continuing their journey. Onward to King Dedede's castle!

Meta Knight, the one with the steel mask and the flowing robe, was at the front, slashing at practically everything with his trusty sword. Blade Knight, the one wearing green armor, also had a sword, but he was at the moment too tired to use it. He was, instead, huffing and puffing to catch up with his friend.

Meta Knight paused when he reached a hill that overlooked the castle. Forever serious and focused on the job at hand, he said to Blade Knight, "We are nearly there."

No answer.

"Blade Knight?"

Still no answer.

He finally turned around just in time to see Blade Knight crawl up the hill breathlessly, puffing and panting. "Yeah, finally! I did it!" he gasped triumphantly, flipping onto his back once he reached the top of the hill. Then he realized that Meta Knight had been watching him, and quickly scrambled up to his feet. "Oh - ah... Sorry!" he exclaimed, laughing nervously.

Meta Knight turned away from him in silence, although Blade Knight did notice that his eyes had slightly narrowed.

"We are nearly there," he repeated. "King Dedede's castle."

"Whoo, yeah!" Blade Knight exclaimed, still a bit breathlessly, walking forward to see over the top of the hill. "That's brilliant! That means we don't have to walk much farther, right?"

"That is right," Meta Knight agreed, "But we do have to do something else - fight King Dedede." His eyed narrowed all the way until they were barely slits. "And we will not lose!"

Blade Knight's smile of triumph promptly wavered. "Err, yeah... We won't," he stammered. "At least, I'll try not to be defeated..." he added under his breath.

That was when he realized that Meta Knight had started down the hill, leaving him behind. "Hey, wait for me!" he cried, but glad that he hadn't heard what he said, and he quickly ran to catch up.

They had almost reached the castle when Meta Knight let out a grunt and began to run forward.

Blade Knight, who was bringing up the rear, groaned when he saw Meta Knight run. He was already too tired to run. "What is it?" he panted, walking faster.

He saw that by now, Meta Knight was crouched beside something on the ground. He walked faster.

An unconscious figure?

Finally, he reached his friend's side. He gasped. It really was an unconscious figure lying on the ground!

"Oh my!" he gasped, then quickly shut his mouth when he remembered that knights weren't supposed to say "oh my". "Who's he?! What happened to him?! And is he a bird?"

"I do not know who he is, nor what happened to him. But you are right, he looks like a bird," Meta Knight replied.

"Birdon?" guessed Blade Knight.

Meta Knight shook his head. "He does not look like Birdon."

"Well, if he's not Birdon, then who's he? He can't just be an alien from outer space... Or can he...?"

"Shhh," Meta Knight interrupted. "Please be quiet. I am trying to revive him."

Blade Knight screwed his mouth shut as he watched Meta Knight try to revive the bird that wasn't Birdon.

Finally, the bird began to stir. "Urrgh, Chimecho, is that you?" he mumbled. "Have you seen the guildmaster?"

Blade Knight's mouth fell open. "I think he's delirious," he murmured warily. "Shhh," interrupted Meta Knight, motioning him to be quiet.

The bird sat up, groaning and rubbing his head which was shaped like a music note. He had ruffles around his neck, a pink beak, yellow and green feathers on his stomach, blue feathers on his wings, and a tail shaped like the needle of a metronome.

He shook his head and his vision finally cleared, and he could now see everything clearly without stars dancing before his eyes. He looked straight ahead...

And SCREAMED!


	2. Delirious?

**~Meta Nightmare!~**

**Chapter Two: Delirious?**

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWKK!"

Meta Knight and Blade Knight were also really surprised that they took a step backward and drew out their swords...

Which wasn't at all a good idea!

The bird was in such a panic to see two unknown figures in steel armor brandishing swords that he scrambled backwards in alarm.

"Who... Who are you?!" he finally managed to stammer.

Meta Knight and Blade Knight calmed down, even though they were holding out their swords.

"Greetings, bird," said Meta Knight super-seriously. "I am Meta Knight, and this is my friend and travel companion, Blade Knight. And who might you be? You are not from around here, are you?"

The bird swallowed and tried to rearrange his messy feathers.

"Well, I'm Chatot," he said, standing up. "I'm from Treasure Town, and I'm the Head of Intelligence of Wigglytuff's Guild," he added somewhat proudly. "Everyone has always referred to me as 'the Pokémon in the know around those parts'."

Seconds passed. Awkward silence.

Meta Knight and Blade Knight didn't say anything. Chatot didn't either, wondering why they were suddenly so quiet.

And finally Blade Knight broke the silence.

"See... I told you he was delirious."

"Hmm," said Meta Knight.


	3. Loopy?

**~Meta Nightmare!~**

**Chapter Three: Loopy?**

Chatot flapped his wings really quickly until they were a blur. He was taken aback, livid, and he seemed to forget that Meta Knight and Blade Knight were still holding out their swords.

"I certainly am not delirious!" he snapped. "I am perfectly fine! I am not lying, I really do come from a place called Treasure Town, which is the perfect, peaceful place for Pokémon like me to live in, and that town is also popular for exploration teams. In Treasure Town stands a place to train to be an explorer, called Wigglytuff's Guild, with Wigglytuff as the guild's master, and I am his second-in-command, also the Head of Intelligence there."

Silence.

And then... THUD, THUD.

Those were the sounds of Meta Knight's and Blade Knight's jaws falling open to the ground.

"Err, Meta Knight, don't you think he's a little... Strange, as in... loopy?" Blade Knight asked. "What he's yammering about isn't making any sense."

"Hmm," said Meta Knight.

"WHAT!" Chatot screeched, throwing his wings above his head. "You STILL don't believe me?! Why, you..."

Finally Meta Knight gave in. "OK, OK, we believe you, bird," he said unconvincingly, putting away his sword. "You came from a town for Pokémon (whatever that means), and you are the second-in-command of a certain 'Guildmaster Wigglytuff' (now who in the world is he?). OK, we believe you, don't we, Blade Knight?"

Chatot stared at him. "Huh? You do?" he mumbled under his breath.

Blade Knight also looked confused. "Huh? We do?"

Meta Knight turned around away from Chatot to face Blade Knight with eyes that snapped, "We DO! We DO! Just do NOT say anything!" but what he only said aloud was, "Of course we do."

"Ohh, right!" exclaimed Blade Knight while uttering something that seemed to be nervous laughter. "Right, right, we DO! Hahaha, silly me! I forgot!"

Meta Knight's eyes snapped another "Silence!" look and Blade Knight screwed his mouth shut.

"Well, I'm glad you don't think I'm delirious or loopy anymore," Chatot said, forcing an unconvincing smile. "And now can you please tell me where I am so I could get back to Wigglytuff's Guild?"

"Of course," said Meta Knight calmly. "We are now just in front of King Dedede's castle, just past the Green Greens."

Chatot frowned. "King Dedede's castle? Green Greens? Are you sure?"

Meta Knight's eyes flashed. "Of course I am! What exactly do you take me for, bird? Of course I am sure! Would you like me to tell you where you are or not?!"

Chatot was taken aback. Again. "Whoa, sorry," he said quickly. "Yes, please, I would like to know where I am. Is it by any chance near the Drenched Bluff or the Beach Cave? Or maybe can you tell me where the Foggy Forest is? Or the Crystal Cave or the Craggy Coast?"

Now it was Meta Knight's turn to frown. "Drenched Bluff? Foggy Forest? Beach Cave? Crystal Cave? Craggy Coast? What are you ranting on about, bird?"

Blade Knight nervously pulled on Meta Knight's shoulder. "See, he IS loopy!" he hissed.

Chatot stared at Meta Knight, ignoring Blade Knight's comments. "But... But..."


	4. Welcome to My World

**~Meta Nightmare!~**

**Chapter Four: Welcome to My World**

Chatot took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He was a very impatient sort of character, and messing with someone who wears a steel mask and carries around a sword was not a good idea.

"OK, so where am I again?"

"I told you, bird," Meta Knight snapped. "We are in front of King Dedede's castle, just past the Green Greens. How many times do I have to repeat that?"

Ignoring Meta Knight's grumbles, Chatot tried to imagine a map of the Pokémon world in his mind.

"OK... Wigglytuff's Guild is in the southwest of the Pokémon world - it's near the Drenched Bluff and the Beach Cave... And in the middle is the Apple Woods where we usually harvest Perfect Apples for Guildmaster Wigglytuff. And then on the northwest are the Crystal Cave, the Crystal Crossing, the Amp Plains, and the Northern Desert. In the southeast lie the Foggy Forest, Steam Cave, and Fogbound Lake. In the northeast lies the Treeshroud Forest, and the sea near the guild is the Surrounded Sea."

He frowned. He didn't remember having read the name 'King Dedede's castle' or 'Green Greens' in the map of the Pokémon world, and he was the Head of Intelligence, the Pokémon in the know at the guild, so there weren't many things he didn't know about the Pokémon world.

WAIT a second.

Suddenly a horrible thought hit him on the head like a brick.

"Excuse me, Meta Knight?" he stammered carefully. "Are we even IN the Pokémon world...?"

Meta Knight looked at him as if he'd changed his mind, as if he'd agreed with Blade Knight that Chatot was indeed delirious and loopy.

"Of course not," Meta Knight said. "Bird, welcome to my world."


End file.
